We are a crazy and dysfunctional family
by GigiLoveBooks
Summary: They said it was a one of kind thing. Come in and get the hell out of there. You come over for a week shake your uncle and aunt hands have a tiny party and leave again. Nobody told her that a thirteen year old kid would fall head over heels for her. And not to mention the crazy family she would end up with.


**Prologue**

* * *

"Oh my god I am a paedophile" The hot werewolves all looked to the older Girl with the red hair. "No your not" Jake said to her while he looked away from the sport game on the television. The red headed Girl looked around to the Guys in front of her and she shakes with her head. "Yes I am you Morons." Suddenly she stared wide eyed to the wall. "Is there even a womanly word for paedophile?" She said flabbergasted. All the Guys stopped and dropped the things they were holding. Jared and Paul looked to each other and just shrugged and started another game in thumb wrestling.

"Paedophiles, paedophilwomans, paedo-" Quil started before he was hit in the head with a magazine by Leah and she just smirked and stared to read in her magazine again. " What was that for Leah. I was just starting to come up with something good." And Quil started to rub the back of his head. "No you were not." Leah mumbled before she flipped over a page. "Jeez Quil They were really stupid names and it was not like it hurt or something you are a wolf you heal fast. You know what hurts badly getting hit by a freaking baseball bat." Jake said from his Seat next to Embry while he glared to Seth. Seth looked up from his game Angry Birds and he saw Jake glaring to him. "I said I was sorry Jake." Quil felt he was being neglected "It hurt really badly because those magazines are two hundred pages and they hit har-" Quil started." HEY I HAVE A PROBLEM!" The red haired Girl yelled at them and the wolves winched at the hard sound.

"I feel like I am in a final destination movie where I am waiting for the truck to hit and kill me. It's like a never stopping cycle you always end up dead. And death is laughing from the shadows with a Bucket of popcorn in his bony hands." She said while stopping the twitching in her right eye with her hand. A humming sound was heard and they looked to the people who were humming it. "What" Quil and Embry started. Paul just snorted and drank some more from his energy drank.

Sam knew he had to do something but it was so entertaining he could simply not stop it. He blamed the leeches they had to work so much lately they did not have a day off for weeks at a row lately. "What THE hell were you humming?" Jake started. Quil and stared at them like they said something stupid. "Duh it's THE death tune from the Sims. When your sim gets killed death comes up with a death tune." They both said.

Jared stopped his game with Paul and looked to Quil and Embry." Seriously dudes my sister plays that game. "Leah just rolled with her eyes at them. "It's a really cool game we kill people off. For fun. And lately there was a new expansion and we made all of you guys in Sims where we are werewolves. Cool right." Quil said with a grin on his face. Embry hit Quil in THE shoulder. "Dude Now we have to make Dany in Sims so she can live with Brady." They both high fived each other when Collin said suddenly something. "One PROBLEM guys Dany is an adult and Brady a KID that's like paedophilia."

A sign was heard and Dany started to mumbled "I told you so." Embry started to smile. "No there is not we can use a cheat code to age Brady from KID to adult." And Quil and Embry high fived each other again. "Yeah and we just need to find a cheat code in real life so Brady can also change here. Great plan then Dany you can always warm my bed." Paul said with a wink on the end directed to Dany. A growl was heard from the right corner of the room and Paul smirked to the wolf in the corner. "Relax puppy dumb and dumber will find a way."

Quil and Embry started to get up from the couch. "Let's go to old Quil maybe there is something in the old books that looks like a cheat code." Quil said. "Are you freaking Morons and idiots and did your Brains get smaller and your Dicks larger while you changed into wolves. A thirteen Year old imprinted on me and-" Dany started" Fourteen" a voice said from the right corner. Dany rolled with her eyes." Oh that will make me feel better." Dany walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer and took a big gulp from it. "Still I can't date a fourteen Year old while I am eighteen. That's like wrong everyone knows who I am and when they see me with him I will be arrested."

Jake had an idea." Well we can always dye your hair and give you a new identity and younger age. PROBLEM solved." Dany banged her head on the table. "No its not who will I be genius." She said sarcastically. Quil started to wave with his hand in the air. Dany Saw it and hit her head some more on the table. "I am so going to regret this. But Quil speak." Dany said. Quil smiled to the people in the room. "She can be Cathy Rae my cousin from Canada." Paul started to choke on his drank and fell from his chair. While the rest looked disturbingly to Quil. "Dude that is wrong on so many levels. You have the hots for that singer and you want to call Dany that." Embry said while he shuddered at the thoughts of it. A giggle was heard and they all looked to Leah. "What never heard somebody giggle before? I thought it was funny Embry finally said something smart in his life. "Leah said annoyed but with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Tell me if you like it or not :-)**


End file.
